


Friends Will Be friends

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks he has a decision to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Will Be friends

Vietnam was a long way away. Seeing Andy Cord brought it all back again. Brought back the lessons about loyalty to his men. Brought back his first meeting with Ian Bancroft and the day his life changed.

Now he was faced with a decision. Where did his loyalties lay? Did they lay with the man who changed his life? Did the lay with Mac, his friend?

He knew, however, there really wasn't a need to make a decision. The bonds that tied him to Cord were long gone. He knew where his loyalties laid now after all friends were friends.


End file.
